dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Android/@comment-40039866-20191010032520
so this is my list of best low-ki cost moves which can be very useful for androids (even after the Direct Current update) these are moves with a ki cost so low that i was able to use them at 5% power (PL meter adjuster gamepass) while transformed at Direct Current aka 10% power (which means 10% ki max) at base on my level 604 android i tested all the moves and i was really able to use them at this level with 10% base ki max though my ki max is actually 880 (almost 900) cuz i upgraded it alot note that i've disconsidered gamepass moves like GOD Sphere (which could be used instead of Milky Cannon) and i've done that cuz i wanted moves which everyone can get so i will be using this moveset at ranked now (besides Milky Cannon which i will switch to GOD Sphere) and to farm npcs, since i'm having some troubles with my ki max even though i'm high level, and also, i like to spam moves anyways this is my list: *Super Rush most overused spamming move of this game lmao *Spirit Ball tiny ki cost, i can actually use it at my 5% base and its probably the most cost-benefit move, i can endless spam it with my android, it would have regenerated 50% of total ki max already when it reaches almost 0% *Super Volley another tiny ki cost move, it locks on the enemy but is hard to aim, if you don't aim it right, it will only shoot the ki blasts at a straight direction to nowhere, its like a cheap version of Justice Flash *Final Blow often useful on pvp, its like super rush, but instant and close-ranged *Hellzone Grenade supposed to be used only when the enemy is charging a wave or blocking (it actually cancels block, you can test it by yourself) and i'm not using Pressure Gauge because i could not use it at my 10% base ki max (yes, it actually costs more ki) *Instant Transmission it costs no ki, but however, its a very useful "move" to anyone else *Justice Combination it costs the same amount of ki as Meteor Crash, but actually does more damage *Milky Cannon it costs the same amount of ki as Burning Attack but deals almost as much damage as fully charged Super Nova or GOD Sphere, causing it to be basically a low-ki-cost Holy Wrath *Strike Of Revelation i just like to use it as anti-blocker, i know most people underrate it and think its a trash move, but its because they are no-skilled at using it, however, if you don't like this move, just ignore it *Backflip i'm using this one because its the lowest ki cost "evasion" move, but still its a bugged move, what i mean is that it costs the same percentage (about 15%) of ki, at ANY level, it costs 15% of a level 150's ki max, and still costs 15% at level 1000, causing it to drain more ki max than a "Final Flash" at level 1000+ base form, and since the ki cost does not get halved while using Direct Current, it can get to a point where it starts to cost more than a Spirit Bomb while using the form however i've put it here because it costs a very low ki max at earlier levels, and also because i can't live without a "evasion move" anyways, let me know below how would you rank a "best low-ki cost moves" in your opinion if you want so =) i am accepting suggestions of move since its a prototype moveset, but remember: its a 10% of base ki max "880 stats" ANDROID race